


Hen Night

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how breakups go.  Amber's seen movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hen Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bell (bellaboo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaboo/gifts).



Thirteen takes one look at the pint of Triple Chocolate Haagen-Dazs Amber plunked into her hands and says, "I am...the only woman you've ever been friends with, aren't I?"

"Oh, of course not." Amber lifts her own French Vanilla pint. "Don't bogart the Bailey's. I've had plenty of women friends. We were very close. Braiding hair..." She casts about for a moment, then adds vaguely, "Sleepovers..."

Thirteen pours a generous measure of Bailey's into her ice cream. "Were you actively trying to get them fired at the time?"

Amber savours a bite, pulling the spoon out of her mouth slowly. Sweet, cold, and worth drawing out. It's not the only taste she's been waiting for. "Or trying to get into their pants," she says innocently.

Thirteen blinks. A drip of Triple Chocolate falls from her spoon right into her cleavage. Amber's eyes track it automatically. So many possibilities. And then, disappointingly, Thirteen bursts out laughing. "This is your seduction routine?"

"It worked on James," Amber says, letting her-- very real-- hurt show.

Thirteen tilts her head, accepting that and smirking at the same time. "I'm not him."

"Oh," Amber says archly, taking the Bailey's in her turn. "I know."


End file.
